gtafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The After Dark Scene/Weapons
This is the complete list of Weapons in Grand Theft Auto: The After Dark Scene. Many new weapons appear in this stand-alone expansion, as well as reused content from . There are currently __ main weapons usable in the game, alongside improvised weaponry. Unlike the original game mechanics, which allowed players to store weapons in a menu, the player must carry a duffle bag for weapons like the Mikhailen assault rifle; a concept reused from old GTA IV pre-alpha ideas. Wielding a noticeable weapon in public, especially around police officers, will garner a wanted level. Depending on the source of the weapon, the sound, visibility and its use, players can utilize weapons in many ways. List of all Weapons 'Unarmed' The player is able to attack and block, dodge attacks, disarm opponents, and perform overall punches and kicks. The fighting mechanics for fist-fighting has improved, whereas the player has total control over the thrown lefts and rights, uppercuts and jabs. Moves can be strung together to create a combination of strikes, which was unavailable in the vanilla GTA V game mechanics. As specially assigned fight styles, the protagonists have their own style of close-quarter combat. Armin Van de Corput can perform heavy hits that cause more damage than average attacks; including and punches. Tijs Bergling can perform vulgar attacks; which include eye gouging, groin attacks, and spitting. Hiroyuki is the most martially inclined; easily preforming and spinning kicks whilst in combat. Naturally, punching is a last-resort in the GTA games, lacking the range of firearms and power of melee weapons. Bare-handed attacks have unique properties - for example, they can be chained, causing the protagonist to unleash a series of various punches and kicks, including a stomp or ground-level kick if an enemy is lying prone, the fists can also prove to be almost stealthy in their abilities. Fighting unarmed is the only way to incapacitate someone safely as this has a key factor in several missions. 'Brass Knuckles' Slightly better than Unarmed, these brass knuckles give the player an additional damage boost as they are weapons used in hand-to-hand combat. When equipped, they are worn over the knuckles on the back of the hand. The heavy brass weight and hardness of the brass are used to injure the soft flesh of players. This is easily concealable and can be worn without detection. These things are very infamous, and are effective at what they do best, injuring people; therefore using these cannot incapacitate someone safely and will likely kill them: a safer alternative being . 'SAP Gloves' SAP gloves, which are gloves that law enforcers use for their larger or drugged out suspects. They have metal BBs sewed and weaved into the knuckles and are made of punishing leather and are often more concealable than Brass Knuckles. They too give the player an additional damage boost as they are weapons used in hand-to-hand combat. The gloves have weighting which also distributes the impact in a manner similar to the Blackjack, transferring concussive force in the case of a head-strike to cause a knockout. This is the opposite of Brass Knuckles, which are designed to concentrate the force of a blow in a smaller area to cause more tissue damage. Using these gloves subtly can incapacitate someone safely, but over usage can kill the opponent. ' ' A unique variant acquirable by Armin Van de Corput only, as it fits his personality; though due to this weapon, he cannot wield the Brass Knuckles. The Stoßdolch is a spike which fits onto the back of the hand to increase the penetration of a punch. It is a short-bladed dagger with a "T" handle designed to be grasped in the hand so that the blade protrudes from the front of one's fist, typically between the 2nd and 3rd finger. ' ' Knives are an instrument composed of a blade fixed into a handle, used for cutting or as a weapon and primarily intended for or fighting. It is a very efficient alternative to unarmed players. When used correctly, even a well-armored adversary can be taken down within a few slashes. They are capable of stealth kills and eliminating non-playable characters without acquiring police attention unless seen. Similar to the vanilla mechanics of Grand Theft Auto V, the game has scripted animations in some predicaments, notably when positioned behind a character. These include neck slice animations and back impaction. Another small rendition to the new game mechanics is the ability to throw all small bladed weapons and retrieve them. Due to its easy concealment, this is a favorable weapon for a sly player and it will not gain police notoriety. ' ' A special variant of the original knife, this blade is obtainable after one thousand close-combat kills with any bladed melee weapon. Aesthetically pleasing to the eye, as well as a faster attack speed, this variant is exceptionally better than the original knife. Also, in addition to their original counterpart, these are used as close-quarter combat weapons exclusively, and may not be thrown by the player as the other bladed weapons can. When the requirement for this weapon unlock is reached, it will appear in the inventory of all three protagonists but is optional to use. ' ' A unique variant acquirable by Tijs Bergling only, as it fits his personality; though due to this weapon, he cannot wield the default knife. Its small size means that it is easily concealed and is easy to handle. It doesn't do as much damage as the other available stabbing weapons, though, it is faster than the other bladed weapons. It is a small knife whose blade is held in position with a spring. When a button on the handle is pressed, the blade shoots out and is visible when it is selected from the weapon wheel. ' ' The Tjchete is a large, long, sharp knife, designed to hack through vegetation. They make handy melee weapons too. It is a very short, broad-bladed machete. ' ' The Masana is a long, single-edged sword used by the Japanese Yakuza in Los Santos. They are also traditionally named Nihonto, as this refers to Japanese swords manufactured in Japan. This is by far the strongest bladed weapon next to the Tjchete and is only weldable by Jackie Hiroyuki in the final chapters of the game, as he is rewarded this once he is inducted into the Yakuza. The Masana has the ability to one-hit kill, decapitate and impale non-playable characters. It is not available in Multiplayer as it is extremely overpowered and unbalances the gameplay. The weapon is holstered in a sheath strapped on Jackie's back covered by a large scarf for animosity within an urban environment, though if witnessed by law enforcement when withdrawn, two stars are added to the wanted level. Renowned for its sharpness and cutting ability, its origins go back at least as far as the (1185–1333). Most often held with two hands, some techniques and combat styles were performed with a one-handed grip. The katana was generally carried in a saya, or , manufactured from lightweight wood, with a coat of lacquer on the exterior and a wooden knob on one side for attaching a braided cord. ' ' The Baseball Bat is a common wooden melee weapon throughout the GTA series and is by far the easiest weapon to obtain, with one always at the safehouse in the game. It can easily kill pedestrians, policemen, and mobsters in two hits, the first hit flooring them, the second finishing them while still on the ground. The Baseball Bat can also be used for a one-hit kill counter-attack, by dodging an attack with the Bat equipped, and pressing the attack button. When a different inventory weapon is selected, the bat will be discarded realistically, and is re obtainable and pick-up able. ' ' A special variant of the original bat, this aluminum version is obtainable after one thousand close-combat kills with any blunt melee weapon. Also, in addition to their original counterpart, these are used as close-quarter combat weapons exclusively, and may not be thrown by the player as the other melee weapons can. Instead, when unequipped, the main body retracts the handle and permits the relative to the tubular member when the externally threaded taper portion is rotated threadedly in an outward direction; ultimately allowing the weapon to be tied to the user's belt unnoticeably. When the requirement for this weapon unlock is reached, it will appear in the inventory of all three protagonists but is optional to use. ' ' A blackjack is a small, easily concealed club consisting of a -wrapped lead weight attached to the end of a leather-wrapped or rigid shaft, with a or strap on the end opposite the weight. These non-lethal weapons are carried by bodyguards and some security guards in the game, and is only obtainable via pickup or working in the nightclub. ' ' A tire iron is a small weapon concealable in some cars. Although not a highly damaging weapon, it has a rapid attack, so many blows can be landed quickly. ' ' A freeman is a heavy-duty crowbar forged from high quality, tempered steel for that extra leverage you need to get the job done. It is a very simple weapon - a single piece of cast iron, shaped like a crow's foot at the tip, and a wedge on the other end in accordance with its primary use as a lever. It can be swung at a relatively fast rate and does not appear to use up stamina. ' ' The Teaser is a semi-lethal weapon which is excellent for incapacitating people, especially if the shooter wants the shootee alive. It is quite cheap, and is good for making a quick get-away from a situation. Also, little sound is made when firing, so it can be as stealthy as a silenced gun. The Teaser launches a small wire which attaches to the target and sends a continuous electric charge into them. It has a power meter, which starts at 100, and is depleted with use; it recharges while idle. If a victim is shocked by it for long enough, they will be murdered, and the player may gain a one-star Wanted Level if witnessed. ' ' The Wallace 4506 is a semi automatic double action/single action pistol chambered in .45 ACP, with an 8 round magazine. The sidearm comes with a round trigger guard instead of a squared 'finger step' trigger guard, stainless steel hammer, and stainless steel trigger. The 4506 series comes with an ambidextrous safety and de-cocker, and it is a favorite with both law enforcement and private citizens alike. ' ' As the duty pistol for law enforcement agencies in North America, Europe and Asia, the Nenn 12 has endured the harshest operating conditions a handgun will ever see. What’s more, its ergonomics and engineering have evolved subtly in response to feedback from agencies over the years. The Nenn 12 is truly a world class handgun for professionals who must trust their lives to a firearm. ' ' A powerful hand cannon, capable of punching through flesh and bone, the Eastwood is the most damaging handgun acquireable. This behemoth weighs more than three cans of beans (48.3 ounces), and holding the handgun in the firing position is a sight for sore eyes. The Eastwood is not a handgun for a beginning shooter. But it’s a great gun for ending threats like bears, rabid animals, and some are even two-legged. Despite the recoil, one can place shots with ursine-discouraging directness. In theory. In practice, you need a lot of practice. And courage. And luck. ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' The GreTech Kayesgee shotgun is a manually operated, pump action weapon. The barrel locking mechanism of the shotgun is achieved by a swinging wedge which is located inside the top of the bolt; this will engage the barrel extension of the shotgun. The sliding for-end is connected to the bolt by two operating bars. The ammunition feed is from two independent tubular magazines which is located below the barrel of the shotgun. This is the prime damage inflicting shotgun. ' ' Old reliable, the Mikhailen assault rifle is one of the most recognizable firearms in the world. It is also one of the more dependable weapons, due to the fact that the gun will continue to perform even after being submerged in water, run over by a vehicle, or slathered with mud or sand. This is a truly legendary weapon, known for its extreme ruggedness, simplicity of operation and maintenance, and unsurpassed reliability even in the worst conditions possible. AK-47.png| Mikhailen|link=http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/AK-47 ' ' The ' ' The CayTech M200 Interruption is an bolt action , and one of the best suited sniper rifles for assassination from a distance. The Interruption is statistically outclassed by the Rattler .50cal, sharing the same damage multipliers while having a much slower rate of fire, greater idle sway, smaller magazine capacity and, although lower, still less predictable recoil. ' ' A fully integrated, precision-guided firearm system for well-healed and well funded individuals, the WKFFF enables high-impact shots beyond what elite marksmen can achieve. Extreme-distance shots will be beyond belief—even with fast-moving targets. Interruption.png| Interruption|link=http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/CheyTac_Intervention WKFFF.png| WKFFF Trivia *The WKFFF is based on a comedy setch by . Navigation Category:The After Dark Scene Category:Weapon Pages